Marvel: 2010-09-07 - Captain Jono-Verse
A nice, bright and sunny day in Brooklyn has several people out and about. The weather may be hot but it's still summer and even if school has started, some are still enjoying the 'summer feel'. For now, things are peaceful. But one never knows how long that will last... The chuga-chuga of Alex's car zooms through down into a parking lot, with Alex's cellphone confiscated promptly by Jonothon. "So..pizza or pasta? Or some other random food. Since this is brooklyn, we could probably find whatever we could be lookig for." So wow like ASia is on a nice little trip to Brooklyn. She was bored and this was something different. She smiles happily taking all the buildings in like any good tourist would as she looks out the window of Alex's car. << Mate, neither Asia, nor I, eat. >> Jonothon points out, phone firmly in hand. << Does it matter what preference we have? >> Not terribly thrilled at watching Alex eat, but he doesn't say that. If Alex wants food, he can deal. << Just pick a spot. "Oh. Me thinking with my stomach again." Alex turns nad moves very slowly into a nice parking spot and turns the car off. "I'll just grab a hot dog or something." For now the day seems to be going normally but there's something new high in the sky. A bright glowing blue light. It's not attracting too much attention right now but to those sensitive to psionic energies, it would register as being up there. Asia smiles at them. "I don't eat but um I like water and looking at things, can we have some water and look at things?" she asks curiously. Oh and Asia totally not sensitive to psionic energies. Jonothon is still looking like he's had a bad cold for the week, but he's much improved over what he was when the ship crashed. << It's alright, mate. We're two out of six billion something who do eat. It's natural. >> Understanding, but still not wanting to watch. Jono wants to eat too. Alex steps out of the car and leans over the roof to wait for his other two compadres. "Theres museums and stuff around...We could go look at a few. Theres a few libraries as well." Alex, as well, is insensitive to psionic energies. And like all good things, the peacue must end. That blue light comes rocketing down from the sky, impacting the street and causing a crash. Several cars swerve to avoid the new hole in the street and crash together. People look around warily. From above...a figure decends. Humanoid, male-shaped, and seemingly made of some unknown black metal, this being slowly floats down to the street. Hair made of unnatural blue fire flaps in the wind as pupilless eyes survey the scene. "You will all die," the being intones simply, voice deep and likely unsettling. Asia looks at them curiously. "What are Mesuems and Libraries? Do they have w ater?" she asks as she climbs out. Then she looks up to see well a blue light and tilts her head. "I don't want to die, not today at least." Climbing out of the car, Jonothon offers Alex his phone back. Doesn't get a chance to talk as the figure appears. He blinks in surprise and watches the other descend. << ..What a toerag. >> Is all he can say. There's a glance to Alex. << We staying or going? >> "Staying or going?" Of course...Alex is in charge. "We'll call home first." Alex opens his phone and speed-dials Xavier, or his chair rather. "Do you know the guy?" As the phone rings. The odd figure seems to take notice of what Asia said, looking over. "Your desires do not matter! This planet and all those that dwell upon it will be destroyed!" he calls, throwing an arm up. Suddenly, an odd pulse of inky darkness shoots down the street, smashing cars and sending people screaming. << Not a bloody clue. >> Jonothon's eyes narrow as the figure notices Asia and begins hurting people. << Christ. We're not going to have time for a call. Move. >> He's most concerned for Asia, who hasn't shown any combat abilities that he's seen. If he can grab the plant girl's arm, the teen attempts to pull her from the mayhem. No getting smited! ASia smiles at the odd figure. "Well that's a shame then, sorry to have bothered yo---" she is y anked byJonothon. "Can we see things now, or is the being dead going to ruin our day?" Alex slaps one of those bluetooth headsets up to his ear. Ring ring...ring ring. His elbow's start to glow and it moves swiftly down to his hands in concentric circles before he point shis palms out towards the mean newcomer to try and distract from Jono's pulling of the noncombatant. The phone is answered for Alex after a moment, directed to Xavier's voicemail. Wherever the Professor is, he can't seem to answer his chair-phone. Maybe someone else will be at their phone. The dark figure sends more of that darkness ripping into a building, causing the front to crumble. He notices Jono dragging Asia away and starts to raise a hand their way only to pause. Cold, dead eyes focus on Alex and a smirk forms on that face. "You wish to challenge the Fallen One, mortal?" << Oh yeah, being dead would ruin our day. >> Assuring the little lady. Jonothon is already technically dead, and he doesn't want to experience the rest. He lifts a hand to shield himself from debris, and the teen is realizing that the three aren't going to be allowed to slip away. << We've his attention, mate. >> Said privately to Alex. << I'm still not at my best, but we may as well give it the attempt. This wanker is going to kill people whether we try or not. >> Asia frowns at jonothon. "well we need to get the people away." she says. "Lets get the people in the way so the mean man wont make 'em dead." she glances over to the Fallen One. "I can chellenge you at Checkers I know how to play Checkers, I'm awfully good!" "You obviously aren't very smart. If you didn't notice me shooting at you." Alex keeps running, but pauses briefly behind a pillar to leave a message. "Professor, Brooklyn's got some wacky guy calling himself the fallen blowing things up, bye." He peeks out out and shoots more super-heated plasma towards the metallic man. The blast strikes the Fallen One right in the chest, forcing him back two steps. Smoke rises from the spot of impact but the man remains standing. "Silence, whelp!" he calls towards Asia, tossing a blast of dark energy at the girl. He then starts walking towards Alex, that dark substance swirling around each hand. Checkers?! Jonothon keeps trying to pull Asia out of immediate harms way, but if she's determined to stay, he will let her go. << Gel, you are one of those people who need to get away. >> That he knows about anyway. And then that blasts heads towards her. The teen throws himself in front of Asia, trying to take that blast. (Will pose the reaction after Asia) Asia is quick and nimble she dodged bullets before. She jumps away from the blast as Jonothon comes in to cover her. She flips mid air and lands crouched bracing herself with her right arm. She looks up at the Fallen One. "That's not very nice." "Yeah, I don't think we're getting back-up." Alex doesn't know if he can just think it or not, but he'll say it. "Whats a wanker?" Alex looks past towards Jono for a brief moment. Damn Brits and their non-american English. "Trying to look imposing, guy? I can do that too." His hands beginning to form bright balls of blue shimmering light around them in mirror image of the baddie. Can't reply, Alex, for Jonothon is taking that blast. It's only thanks to months of training that he doesn't give the whole neighbor hood a headache as he's knocked right off his feet. The black shirt he's wearing, and the edges of the jacket, turn white with frost. If he had lungs, he'd be struggling to breath, but as it stands, and in spite of the pain, the young man struggles to push himself up. << Blast him. I'll explain later. >> His voice is thin and tight with pain. The psy-fire that forms around him after that does nothing to save the shirt with cracks thanks to that cold. And once he's got a chance, he blasts right back at the dark figure. Fire from Jono and light from Alex. The opposites of dark perhaps? The Fallen One ignores Asia for the most part, smacking a car aside and sending it flipping through the air towards her. He comes to a stop a few feet away from Alex and lifts both hands. "Die," he intones, firing a blast of dark energy right at the young mutant. Jono's blast prevents further attacks, The Fallen knocked several steps to the side by the psionic blast. "Another mortal, rushing to death..." Woo hoo ignored! Asia takes that chance to leap over Alex car and head toward any wayword crowd of people to try to get them to saftey. "You don't wanna be here right now, not good , that guys awfully angry, come on ya gotta go, you gotta go now, shoo, shoo people shoo!" she waves her little green arms trying to get them to move. Alex pushs his hands forwards and catchs the blast with his own. Just the shockwave from the two sends him skittering back across the asphalt and almost makes his ass come in contact with said assphalt. "Sonovabitch." He rapid-fires some more of his blasts towards the thing, to keep the focus on him. "Not good enough buddy." << Already dead, toerag. >> Not looking too hot, a hand to chest and slightly hunched forward, Jonothon is showing that the blast did indeed do him harm. Since the blast didn't seem all that effective, the teen attempts something else. He's not Xavier, and he certainly isn't fully trained in this, but his next attack is telepathic. Dumping all his pain, he attempts a kind of mind blast. Perhaps he can give Alex a chance to get in a good blow. The psi-fire is rioting around his head, and his eyes are fully red thanks to all this. The shockwave from the colliding blasts sends a building crumbling, raining debris down on the fleeing crowd and the plant girl. Seconds before the heavier debris hits anyone, it just stops and mid air and and then gets tossed into the street. Those that look will find the bleeding and slightly beaten up Kinetic rising from the hole in the street. So that's what got knocked in there. The blasts from Alex send the Fallen One stepping back but there's no visible damage. The telepathic attack brings pause to the Fallen One but all that pain is met with anger. Lots and lots of anger. Before that backlash can hurt Jono though, there's something new. A gold light rockets down from above, zipping between Jono and the Fallen One and then rushing for the brit. When it connects...there is something new. A feeling of healing, recharge, and restoration. And power. Lots of power. Jono will suddenly find himself empowered, in a white and starfield-design costume patterened after the clothes he was wearing. At that second, a name and explanation reach Jonothon. He's been chosen by the Uni-Power to become Captain Universe. And the problem to deal with is the Fallen One. Not a good thing for the dark figure. Asia continues to you know shepard people away from the non dark wearing Jono and the evil thing. She's such a good plant girl! Alex is about to zap the craziness that is the Fallen One until that zooming missile comes in and strikes Jono. "Holy crap!" He decides now is the time to get under cover and leaps towards some cars to tactically retreat. "Dude! Are you alright!?" Brown eyes are wide as he realizes that light is heading for him, but there's nothing Jonothon can do. Just as there was little he could do as he attempted to steel himself against that returned mental blow. Shock, a brief pain, then everything is MUCH better. Woah. It's strange. The teen doesn't even seem to notice that he's wearing white. (The HORROR!) No, what he's focused on is the dark one. The ground around Jono ripples as he gently lifts from the ground and motions. << I'm fine. >> The voice is calm and nothing like the pained sounds of before. The pavement beneath the dark figure riots and lifts up to try and contain the man. Even as various bits of debris, like cars and building fronts, stop their falling on various people. Jonothon then uses those pieces to smack the figure. Hundreds of pieces of cement, bricks, glass, cars, etc.. go racing at the man. Kinetic aids in getting civilians away...in the form of scooping them...and Asia...up with his TK and moving them down the street behind some cover. "Get running!" he calls, keeping a wary look on Jono. The Fallen One's attention is solely on Captain Jono right now, more and more dark energy rising around him. Struck by several pieces of the debris, the cosmic being blasts his way free from the group and flies up higher. "None shall defeat me!" Fallen One yells down. "Blast him! Or punch him with something! Get that thing off the planet!" Kinetic yells, throwing a telekinetic shockwave at Fallen One only to watch it be deflected. He's a bit too weakened for a fullscale fight. Get him off the planet? There's no answer, but there's action. Jonothon attempts that. Telekinesis attempts to wrap around the Fallen One, even as the teen himself tries for a grapple. If he can get a hold he clings and starts zooming upwards. The goal is to get the Fallen one into orbit. Not like Jono needs to breath even without this power. And should they get high enough, even if it's just well over the city, the teen blasts the Fallen with everything he has. Which seems to be a lot currently. Asia blinks as she is scooped up. "That's different." she grins. "I guess we gunna all be safe." she tells the others. The Fallen One may have been able to defend against a telekinetic attack from a weakened Kinetic but the cosmically empowered Chamber is another issue. The Fallen One is carried high up into orbit. Once out in space, those empty eyes go wide moments before that massive blast sends him flying out far past the moon and keeps going. Looks like the day's been saved for now. Jonothon watches the Fallen One go racing off past the moon, and all he can think of is that he hopes the other isn't killed. Doesn't want to kill anyone. And sure that the Fallen isn't coming back immediately, the teen allows himself to return to the city. To lower gently down to the pavement. While he doesn't seek to hold to that power, since he honestly doesn't want to keep it, Jono does attempt to repair the street and buildings while he's able. Simple motions cause materials to flow like water and return to where they once were. It's like he's triggering memory for the structures and they rebuild themselves. While he can't restore the dead, he can at least free the trapped and dying. People, and bodies, are carefully laid out on newly repaired sidewalk pavement. Just let him have long enough help them... Asia is with the others after they are safe and just observing quietly. Asia does enjoy watching things. A few buildings and the hole in the street get fixed before a voice that only Jono can hear tells him he's done a great thing and been a good Captain Universe. Then as quickly as the power joined with him, the Uni-Power leaves the mutant in a flash of light, returning him to his usual self. It was nice enough to repair his clothes though. Floating over cautiously, Kinetic looks Jono over and then takes a breath. "Hey," he greets. "You uh...that was pretty big there." Actually relieved that it's gone, Jonothon does feel good about that. He's really, really glad that he was able to help people. Feeling strange in the aftermath, a hand to where his shirt was ruined, the teen looks to Kinetic. << ... That was bloody strange. >> He's looking pretty amazed at it all, even as the fire flickering around him fades. << Are you alright? >> Was under rubble after all. Kinetic blinks a moment but switches to telepathic speech. <> he replies. Sure he's beaten up and bleeding but he doesn't seem to mind. <> he pauses. <> he says, offering a hand. Asia rushes from the people and over to Jono bouncing up and down. "That was amazing! You were very pretty and you beat that guy up! Who knew you c ould do all th ose pretty things!" she pauses looking to K inetic. "I know the Avengers they are my friends, they are good people!" Jonothon grins a bit at Asia, and he seeks to ruffle what counts for hair on her head. << It was pretty amazing, wasn't it? >> To Kinetic the teen is more serious. << I'm not really sure what happened. Suddenly something healed me, and I felt powerful as that light hit me, and suddenly I knew what to do. I took him into space and blasted him out past the moon. Hopefully he doesn't come back. Oh, and I'm Chamber. >> Kinetic gives Asia a wary look. He read about her in the mansion files. Directing his speech to Jono only, the Avenger nods. <> he says. <> << Thanks. >> Influenced by the light still, the teen is in good spirits, but that doesn't mean he's stupid. << That'd be brilliant, thanks. >> Don't forget Alex! << Can you move my mate's car too? >> Alex will be upset about the car. Without that power, Jonothon can't move it himself, unless he drives it. Which he's willing to do. So long as they get away without dealing with the police. << Come on, gel. We have to leave. You did great. >> Kinetic nods and flashes a smile. <> Bonus! Jonothon nods a relieved thank you and tries to get his friends into Alex's car in order to get out as fast as possible. Once everyone's in the car, Kinetic signals to buckle up then lifts the whole car up into the sky with his TK. About four blocks away, he sets the car down gently, gives a mock salute, then flies back to help clean up whatever wasn't restored by Captain Jono-verse earlier.